Fan Mail
by Chance Brown
Summary: The Teen Titans get fan mail every week, and usually they revel in it, with the obvious exception of Raven. When the other Titans convince her to actually read through her mail for once she realizes that her biggest fan may be right under her nose. BBRae.


Fan Mail 

Summary- When all the titans open their weekly fan mail, Raven usually opts to destroy hers, but she catches a glimpse of one of the envelopes enough to intrigue her. Maybe her biggest fan is right under her nose. BB/R One Shot.

"Oh glorious friends, today is the day of opening of the fanatic mail!" Starfire said as she lugged five large bags into the living room at Titan Tower. Cyborg looked at her dumbfounded. He was sitting next to Robin on the couch and looked over for support. Robin glanced over into the kitchen where Beast Boy was cooking.

"Don't ask me!" He said, turning over his right shoulder the teenage beauty that was Raven. Raven was sitting at the kitchen table, immersed in a book.

"She means it's time to open the fan mail." Raven said simply. Beast Boy turned from the kitchen and hurriedly threw his apron off as Robin and Cyborg got off the couch. Raven didn't move from her spot at the kitchen table.

As the group began to tear through their respective bags, the green changeling looked up,

"Raven aren't you going to read yours?" He asked. She shook her head and went back to reading. Beast Boy stared at her, waiting for a response for a minute or two before clearing his throat,

"Um, care to elaborate as to why not?"

"Will it make you leave me alone?" she asked dully. Beast Boy gave a thumbs up and nodded comically,

"Yeap!" He said. Raven sighed and put her book down.

"Because they're all hate mail, or people who ask why I don't act happier. I don't have a single fan out there."

"C'mon Rae, that's not true."

"Yes it is, and don't call me Rae." She said and started to pick her book back up, but Beast Boy had gotten to it faster. Must've been his animal reflexes.

"No, you don't get this book until you read some of your mail. You like reading so much, c'mon Rae, I promise you that you have fans. Look!"

"Don't call me Rae." She said simply. Beast Boy was getting annoying! The rest of the Titans had decided that this exchange was more interesting that the spontaneous boosting of their egos, so while Starfire, Robin and Cyborg still opened their fan mail, they were only half paying attention to what it was saying.

Beast Boy on the other hand had taken a stack of letters from Raven's sack and pulled the first one up,

"C'mon Rae, seriously, this isn't bad. Look!" He opened it up and began reading aloud, "Raven, you're such a cool member of the Teen Titan-" Beast Boy grinned up at the girl, "Why do you have to be so different. It's creepy that you dress in all black and you ne-" Beast Boy cut off, tossing that letter to the side.

"Beast Boy, I appreciate it but honestly, just leave it alone. Nobody likes me, and don't call me Rae." Raven said simply, but Beast Boy hadn't been paying attention.

"No Rae, listen, don't say that, look!" He opened a letter and scanned down it quickly, tossing it to the side. He grabbed another one, scanned it and tossed it to the side. He repeated the process with the other fifteen letters still on top of his stack before getting mad.

Raven glanced at his face as it puffed up in frustration and anger. It was so sweet that he was being protective of her, though she'd never admit it. He actually looked kinda cute when he was mad, not that Raven cared or anything.

"Raven, forget it, they don't know what their talking about. That's just a few of many. There's got to be some people who love you Rae." Beast Boy said, reaching into the bag once again, but Raven was starting to get irritated.

People didn't like her, big deal! She'd dealt with it, but it isn't easy when a little green twerp keeps throwing it in your face every three minutes. Raven used her powers to snatch all the letters from Beast Boy's hand and flew them through the air, floating each one right in front of her.

She began to tick off each letter as it passed her and went directly to the garbage, "Hate mail, hate mail, hate mail, hate mail, free offer for a makeover at Beautylicious Parlor, hate mail, hate mail, hat- what's this?" She stopped halfway. She reached out and grabbed a letter with no postage stamp. No stamp meant that it wasn't mailed!

"What is it Rae?" Beast Boy asked, looking up eagerly. Raven flipped the letter over to show him and beast Boy's face went pale, "Maybe you should just throw the bag away, their losers Rae, just forget it." He said, grabbing the whole bag and heading toward the other letters, still floating.

"No, that's okay. I wanna see what this one says. And don't call me Rae." She said. To Beast Boy's horror she opened the letter, but he reached for it,

"No!" He said. Raven was too fast this time though, she pulled it out of his reach.

"Beast Boy, let me read my letter, you're the one who asked to anyways." She said, and began to scan the letter. Beast Boy froze in terror.

He cursed himself at dropping the letter on the ground, star must've thought it was with the rest of the fan mail. He cursed himself for writing the stupid thing, what did he think he was doing. It must've have been temporary insanity from overexposure to Autoracer '92, that was the only explanation. That was it, temporary insanity.

Raven on the other hand wasn't terrified in the least bit. With the rest of the titans watching her, her lips grew into a small smile as she read the letter, a slight pink tinge rising in her cheeks.

"That's so sweet." She mumbled, looking at Beast Boy, but nobody noticed because Cyborg chose that time to take the letter from her hands,

"What's it say Rae?" he unfolded it and began to read aloud,

"_Raven, I must say I am amazed at you. Your performance in battle, your morals, your character, it's amazing. Your beauty is surpassed by none, except maybe that super cute Beast Boy; (he's so handsome). But seriously, I think you're one of the most special people in the world, it's been great getting to know you, and I feel like there's something you have that fills a void in my life. I think you are the most wonderful person in the world, and you make this planet a better place. Thank you, Love always, and hoping you'll always love,_ " Beast Boy cringed, this was the part, the part where Cyborg read his name aloud, "_Anonymous_." Cyborg finished.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and released all the muscles he had tensed up. He blinked blankly at what Cyborg just said.

"What, it didn't give a name?" Robin exclaimed. Starfire was equally confused,

"But whom could it be. Raven surely has such an avid admirer we can find him!"

"It's okay Star." Raven said, "It's nice to have a fan. I'm going to meditate. And both of you, don't call me Rae." She said, getting up from the table and walking out of the room slowly. All the eyes in the tower were on her however during the entire trip. As the door shut behind her Beast Boy breathed an intense sigh. He could've sworn he'd signed his name, but maybe he did sign anonymous

The little green changeling however jumped up and ran after Raven just in case. He got to the door and turned down the hallway towards Raven's room. Halfway there he saw Raven's figure retreating away from him,

"Rae!" He called out for her. She stopped and Beast Boy closed ranks upon her, before he could talk however she held up her hand to silence him,

"It did say your name, I just changed it on the paper. There are things my powers can do that you don't know about." She said.

"But why?" He asked. Raven stood still, her face still dull. She leaned in to Beast Boy and kissed him softly on the cheek before backing away and blushing.

"Thank you." She said and finished her route to her room, leaving Beast Boy stunned in the middle of the hallway.

"Does this mean you feel the same way Raven?" He called out. Raven didn't turn around, she just stopped in front of her door,

"Call me Rae." She said before walking in. Beast Boy smiled.


End file.
